


Drift Away

by Hoshitokki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Broken Friendship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshitokki/pseuds/Hoshitokki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Not actually based on the song)<br/>"you said we drifted away, but drifting shouldn't hurt like this. You stopped talking to me and that was the end of it." -Unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drift Away

**Author's Note:**

> Their relationship in this quite vague so you can make it to be anything you want it to be~

Hours had passed by before Jisoo finally cut the call. It was 3 in the morning, Jeonghan always talked more as the night grew in. It was a nice day, he muses, it started quite brightly, his coffee had the perfect balance of sugar and creamer, Jeonghan spoke non-stop for 3 hours on the call. He'd probably get some good sleep now. The screen of his phone lighted up just as he was about to close his eyes, the text displayed making him smile before falling asleep.  
  
From: Hannie<3  
Good night~  
Dream of me hehe. (3:05am)  
  
He dreams about holding jeonghan's hand as they walk through the park, Jeonghan's continuous chatter just a sweet melody to his ears.  
  


 

 

  
They had met on a particularly rainy afternoon. Standing at a small bus stop near their university, both without umbrellas, both unaware of the horrific weather of this new country they were in. "You know what really grinds my gears?" Jeonghan started, pulling Jisoo out of his miserable stance, surprising him as Jeonghan talks about how he hates being forgetful and he once forgot his best friend's birthday and how it was the worst day ever and how today was the worst day ever, too. Jisoo just stood there, staring at the flushed face, droplets of water streaking down his cheeks.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot, I'm Jeonghan. And you're...?"  
"Jisoo."  
  
He had then gotten to know that Jeonghan only paused once whenever he started talking.  
  


 

  
  
"I cannot believe this absolute atrocity!"  
Jisoo just raised an eyebrow, sipping on his coffee, indicating that he was listening.  
"That kid over there was wearing crocs over his socks. I mean first of all, crocs are ridiculous as fuck, like crocs and ugg boots are the ugly cousins and then wearing them over socks. What were the parents thinking? Do they want their kid to be beaten up!?" Jisoo just laughed at the ridiculous outburst. It wasn't so uncommon after knowing Jeonghan for over 3 months. That boy sure did like to talk.  
  
"Oh btw have you heard about this new iPhone?"  
"Hmm?"  
  
He just stirs his coffee as he hears the other jump to another topic, quietly enjoying listening to Jeonghan speak.  
  


 

  
From: Hannie <3  
Hey, sorry I couldn't call. Got caught up in some work. (4:45am)  
  
Jisoo has had quite a few bad days, the past few were worst. He hadn't met nor talked to Jeonghan and waking up to such a vague sms from other didn't comfort him much. It was alright, he guesses, maybe he was just overeating, he should just give Jeonghan some space.  
  
To: Hannie <3  
It's alright. Meet me when you can, okay? :)  
I missed you :( (11:00am)  
  
He doesn't leave his phone alone for a moment, expecting a call that never arrives.  
  


 

 

He had seen Jeonghan passing through the lobby, it had been a week since he had last met him. They had gone to their usual café before Jeonghan left abruptly, excusing himself to go meet some friends. Jisoo guesses that it's his "friends" who's with him right now. Jeonghan notices him and smiles at him but there's no invitation to join him. Jisoo walks his way to his classroom, discontentment spreading all over his body.  
  
To: Hannie  
Hey, you there? (5:00 pm)  
  
From: Hannie  
Sorry, was busy.  Meet up later? (7:30pm)  
  
He eats his dinner leaving the text unanswered.

 

  
  
Falling out of a routine always hurts, breaking an old habit is always tough. Jisoo wonders how long would it take him to get used to the silence and the absence of Jeonghan. The other was practically unseen lately. He catches glimpses of other in the corridors at times, there's always a polite exchange of smiles and tiny nods before both continue their way separately.  
  
 From: Jeonghan.  
Hey, Happy Birthday and Happy new year! (12:00am)  
  
To: Jeonghan.  
Thanks :) (12:03am)  
  
He sleeps late that night, no calls and the constant chattering across the line keeping him up like last time, but sleep just refusing to evade him.  
  


 

 

Jihoon was a good company, he always kept by his side and had a quirky sense of humour. Jihoon however, never talked much. Jisoo should have gotten used to the silence, he always had preferred the quiet anyway. But now silences rang the loudest in his ears. He doesn't think about the past, but the voices still linger. Good memories weren't supposed to hurt but here he was. He looks down to his phone flashing a name that hadn't been on there for a good while now.  
  
From: Jeonghan.  
Hey, been long time since we talked. Feels like we've been drifting apart. (4:00pm)  
  
Jisoo shakes his head as he deletes the text. there's no anger, there's no hard feelings. Maybe a little hurt, but drifting shouldn't hurt like this.  
  
"No we didn't drift apart.", he mutters to himself. "You stopped talking to me and that was the end of it"


End file.
